


Carelessness

by orphan_account



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-29
Updated: 2006-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In being a cursed Sohma, one would think he was used to this routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carelessness

It was the most humiliating moment of his life. Well, one of them at least.

Never once had he been so careless about such a thing. In being a cursed Sohma, one would think he was used to this routine. When accidentally embraced by a girl, he would transform, losing his clothes in the process.

Tohru had stumbled over a bump in the carpet late one afternoon and fell right into Kyou, clutching him around the waist, and causing him to transform. Unfortunately, she had failed to mention that Hana and Uo were over. When he stomped out of the main room completely unclothed a moment later, Tohru's friends gaped at his nude form.

Blink. "You shouldn't practice streaking with guests over, Kyon-Kyon," said Uo with a mixed look of amusement and disapproval.

His eyes widened, and he peered down at himself, trying to think of a legitimate excuse quickly before they just chocked it up to him being some kind of twisted pervert.

But this was all he got, "I forgot my pants, all right!"

He trotted away with a growl as quickly as he could, not knowing whether to feel more embarrassed for himself, or the flustered Tohru who was still trying to regain her composure.

He decided he'd figure it out later, while he hid in his room for a few hours, away from prying eyes.

E N D


End file.
